Many medical fluids are typically manufactured and shipped in vials, which may have tamper-resistant, measurement, durability or security features. Prior to using the fluid in a medical procedure, the fluid may need to be transferred to a different container. Thus, in various medical applications it may be desirable to create fluid communication between a vial and some type of alternate container (sometimes fluid bags such as intravenous bags), often referred to as “docking.” The containers may be any one of various types in a given application, and more than one type of container may be utilized in a given setting. Containers may also exhibit a range of adapters, caps or other such means of controlling ingress and egress of fluid to the container. Cap configurations generally known in the art include, for instance, components of Mini-Bag Plus fluid IV containers or Vial-Mate Adaptor devices, the latter of which acts as an adapter by providing fluid connection between a vial and other container.